


亲爱的

by orphan_account



Category: AOTU shijie”
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 无脑pwp，是低烧狮狮病中play请注意避雷





	亲爱的

雷狮睡的迷迷糊糊的时候觉得有点儿热。

他浑身乏力，身体似乎有些异常，勉强睁开眼睛后，发现自己已经被某个应该几天后才回来，看起来像是食草动物实则是个十足的食肉动物圈在了怀里。

难怪这么热。

安迷修出差有段时间了，按照原定安排至少得一周后再回来，但是让安迷修忍那么久不见雷狮几乎不可能，所以——安迷修提前回来了。

在雷狮没醒之前，安迷修还只是规规矩矩的躺在床上抱着他而已，并在心里小小的抱怨这人怎么大白天的还睡觉，但等雷狮睁开眼之后，他就迫不及待吻了上去。

这个时候雷狮甚至还在迷糊期，大脑一片混沌，什么都无法思考，只是被动的承受这个吻，回应这个吻。

安迷修立马就兴奋了起来，动作粗暴的像是要把雷狮肺里最后一丝氧气都压榨出来一样，他胳膊护着雷狮的头，手却从宽松的居家服下摆伸了进去，伸进去之前还狠狠地在雷狮屁股上揉了一把。

“唔……”雷狮的声音已经含糊不清了，勉强撑着眼皮，手抓着安迷修的肩膀，本意是要推开，但是因为太过无力被安迷修误以为是欲拒还迎。

丰满的臀部揉起来手感是相当好，安迷修心神全在自己的男朋友身上，手有一搭没一搭的轻摸雷狮的后腰，不自觉就把雷狮压在了身下。

轻轻的抚摸让雷狮哼了一声，他呼出的气都是滚烫的，扫在安迷修皮肤上，让棕发男人更发狠的吻他。

在他们刚交往时，安迷修还是个接吻都不大会换气的纯情少年，还经常因为这一点被雷狮嘲笑，但现在安迷修却轻轻松松就能把雷狮吻到晕头转向，一点儿反抗的力气都没有。

果然，在安迷修结束这个吻的时候雷狮已经开始喘气了，紫瞳中满是茫然，带着鼻音唤安迷修，让安迷修心都化了。

“今天怎么这么老实？”棕发男人和自己的伴侣贴的很近，唇与唇之间几乎就碰在一起，“想我了吗？”

他一边说，手一边顺着雷狮光滑的肌理往上，直到摸到了正在起伏的胸膛上的乳头，轻轻按压揉捏，让雷狮小小的抽了口气，哑着声音：“不要……不……”

这点儿拒绝的声音对于安迷修来说完全可以忽略，他用另一只手抬着雷狮的下巴，露出弧度漂亮的脖子，在上面舔咬，留下色情的吻痕。

雷狮的乳头很敏感，安迷修玩了没几下就挺立起来，用指腹摩擦尖端还会让雷狮轻轻颤抖，反应非常可爱。

“安……啊！真的、不……不要……”雷狮头昏脑涨，什么都无法思考，他知道自己陷在有点儿不正常，但又说不出来不正常在哪里，只能在安迷修手下无力的挣扎，轻喘。

安迷修轻轻咬了一下那家伙的喉头作为拒绝的惩罚，瞳色变的昏暗，亲吻逐渐下移，隔着衣服含住了雷狮另一边的乳尖。

“唔……”

雷狮喘息着抓紧了安迷修的肩膀，腰不自觉扭动，胸微微向上挺，把自己已经挺立的乳头往安迷修嘴里送，粗糙布料摩擦乳首给他带来了强烈的快感，过高的温度则让他大脑昏昏沉沉，恍惚间像是躺在漂泊着的小船上一样。

安迷修放过红肿了一圈的乳头，盯着雷狮胸前被唾液濡湿的一块，手也从衣服里抽了出来，往下摸到了雷狮已经挺立的性器，不轻不重的揉了一把：“但是你的反应告诉我你很舒服。”

雷狮用仅有的力气瞪他，似乎想说你在开什么玩笑，但是由于面带潮红，眼睛里泛着水光，效果并不佳，至少安迷修没有领会他的意思。

宽松的居家服非常好脱，雷狮很快就被安迷修剥光了，原本瓷白的皮肤浮现出一层淡淡的红色，非常诱人，挺立的性器被安迷修握在手里，撸动了几下，刺激的顶端分泌了黏腻的液体。

雷狮立马就弓起了腰，用好听的声音呻吟，发出甜腻的鼻音，又被安迷修吻住，把诱人的声响全堵了回去。

今天安迷修似乎很急，只是照顾了几下雷狮的性器之后就拽过一个靠枕，垫在伴侣的腰下，轻轻扒开丰满的臀瓣，露出里面已经有段时间没用的小口。

他的手上还沾着粘液，况且又不是第一次，手指进入的还算顺利，撑开肠肉，直到整根手指都被柔软的媚肉包裹。

肉穴里面又热又软，安迷修抬起头，仔细观察伴侣现在的表情，发现那个家伙到了这个时候眼睛蓄满了泪水，虽然还没落下来，但也不远了，眼角泛的红十分惹人怜惜，紫瞳已经涣散了，嘴唇微微张开，能看见里面红色的舌头。

“你看，”安迷修故意压低了声音在雷狮耳边说，手指摸到一点凸起，按了一下，“你这不就很舒服吗？”

“呃……啊！”

最敏感的地方被这样毫不留情的按压，再加上热气拂在耳朵上，顿时让雷狮哆嗦着叫出了声，扭着腰想逃，被安迷修用力扣住了腰。

“安迷修……安迷修……”过多的热量带来的难受和安迷修给予的快感让雷狮处于一种非常矛盾的状态，轻轻摇着头，隔着一层水光看安迷修，“不要了……真的不要了……”

安迷修充耳不闻，专心致志的折磨那块软肉，感受软肉一缩一缩的吮吸自己的手指，又开始舔咬雷狮的锁骨，力道下的有点儿狠，导致雷狮狠狠地抓了一把他的头发。

前列腺被这么玩，雷狮很快就软了下来，张大嘴呼吸，刚才把安迷修的手指咬的很紧的肠肉也放松了下来，跟着安迷修的动作收缩放松，很听话。

在肉穴放松的差不多的时候，安迷修慢慢把第二根手指也插了进去，轻轻吻了吻雷狮的眼角，手上却是用指尖按住了那块小小的凸起。

雷狮尖叫一声，直接抖着身体射了出来。

粘稠的精液粘在了他俩身上，雷狮还处于高潮后的不应期，本来就没什么力气，现在直接脱力，连用脚踹安迷修这么简单的动作都做不出来，只能任由安迷修胡作非为。

雷狮的前列腺非常敏感，分泌的淫水一波接着一波，两根手指根本堵不住，随着抽插的动作流出来，弄脏了床单。

媚肉讨好的吮吸，安迷修这会儿倒是不急了，慢慢的玩能给雷狮带来灭顶快感的地方，平时像湖泊一样的碧蓝双眼被搅得浑浊不堪，眼角都染着情欲，往日的温柔体贴全没了，变着法子让雷狮求饶。

雷狮用力咬住了自己的下唇，强烈的快感甚至让他感到一丝恐惧，他断断续续的求饶，讨好的蹭安迷修的侧脸，安迷修却不为所动，或夹或掐那块被玩到红肿的软肉，雷狮瞪大了双眼，昏沉着脑袋摇头拒绝，一下一下啜泣，大腿都微微痉挛。

平时他们做爱雷狮一般不太会哭，赏点儿生理泪水给安迷修已经是极限了，今天却像是迷糊了一样，眼泪混着汗水糊了一脸，黑蓝色的头发粘在脸上，和瓷白的皮肤对比分明，莫名就让人想把他欺负的更狠。

安迷修慢慢进入时雷狮几乎忘了怎么呼吸，张着嘴努力汲取氧气，半阖着瑰丽的眼睛，脸上的眼泪被棕发男人温柔的舔去，紧致的肉穴却被迫一点一点吞下粗壮的阴茎，穴口被撑的几乎成了圆形，安迷修进的实在是太深了，卷曲的耻毛贴在他的屁股上，有一丝丝奇怪的痒。

肉穴里烫的惊人，肠液把安迷修泡得相当舒服，媚肉软而谄媚的吮吸柱身，严丝合缝的贴在一起，雷狮脑内混沌一片，却还是隐约觉得自己似乎能描摹出安迷修的肉刃是什么形状，他脸上发烫，不由得羞耻的把撑满自己的东西夹的更紧了。

安迷修被他这么一吸差点儿直接射了，深吸一口气，双手用力抓着肉挺多的臀瓣，在上面留下指印，慢慢的抽出一小部分，再狠狠地顶进去。

雷狮向上弓着腰，肩胛骨很明显的突出，小声抽泣，在抓安迷修头发之前恢复了一点儿理智，改为揪床单，指尖都泛白了。

发硬的龟头抵在了之前被玩到红肿的那块软肉上，一下一下轻蹭，雷狮被逼得尖叫求饶，阴茎碾着敏感而滚烫的肠壁插到了最里面，媚肉并不顾惜主人的身体状况，卖力的舔舐吮吸插进来的玩意儿。雷狮扭着腰想逃，但是浑身发软的他哪是安迷修的对手，马上就被安迷修扣住了腰，钉在自己的凶器上。

肉穴里潮湿且温暖——温度比往常要高上许多——安迷修浅浅的抽插，那里像一张嘴一样有意识的含着肥硕的阴茎，跟着抽插的节奏一缩一合，爽的安迷修不由得叹了口气，亲昵的吻了吻雷狮半阖上的眼皮。

雷狮已经没有力气挣扎反抗了，他昏昏沉沉，含糊不清的让安迷修滚出去，可安迷修哪会听他的，在他毫无防备的时候突然扣着他的腰开始大力抽插，动作就像打桩机一样，把他顶的颠簸了起来，话语也破碎成断断续续的音节，带着轻喘十分好听。

被挑起情欲的身体欲罢不能的吮吸讨好给自己带来欢愉的大家伙，在雷狮好不容易适应这样的节奏后，安迷修又坏心眼的停了下来，只是浅浅的进出，故意避开了让雷狮最舒服的那个地方，只是顶弄水淋淋的肠壁，直到肉穴汁水四溢，把阴茎涂上一层亮晶晶的液体。

“……唔……安、安迷修……你到底想、……怎样啊……”雷狮啜泣着发问，不满的用脚后跟敲了敲安迷修的后背。他本就热的难受，这会儿被安迷修这样整就更加难受了，眼泪留了下来，那双瑰丽的眼睛涣散失去了焦点。

安迷修略带歉意的亲吻伴侣起伏的胸膛，再次顶入了蠕动着渴望的肠道，在软肉热情的欢迎下进到深处，龟头碾过敏感而颤抖的前列腺，雷狮马上就到达一个小高潮，大腿痉挛，被安迷修用胳膊勾起，手指搭在雷狮光滑的大腿内侧上轻蹭。

雷狮浑身都是滚烫的，汗水把肉体粘在了一起，安迷修感觉自己也要烧起来了，发狠地抽插了好几下，在雷狮爽到蜷起脚趾快要射的时候又突然停下来，整根抽了出来，只是用龟头轻蹭闭不起来的穴口。

这样玩简直要把雷狮整疯了，他真的哭了起来，断断续续说了不少平时绝对不会说的话，求安迷修放过他，敏感的内壁因为失去的目标而不满的收缩，艳红穴口吐出一大团透明液体，安迷修眼睛浑浊的盯着那块，在雷狮崩溃之前又插了进去，堵住淅淅沥沥的液体。

伴侣发出的抽泣声比什么都要让安迷修兴奋，要知道平时让雷狮在床上认输几乎不可能，即使被干到精疲力尽也会夹着他的大家伙挑衅。安迷修像是发现了什么新奇事物一样，故意操得很重，听那个紫眼睛的人哭骂。

耻毛蹭着穴口黏腻的一片，囊袋拍打雷狮的臀部，把那一小块瓷白的皮肤都拍红了，床被他俩的动作弄得吱呀作响，雷狮现在只想快点儿结束这场折磨，绞紧后穴，却惊恐的发现安迷修因为他的动作又涨大了一圈。

又长又粗的阴茎把他撑的难受，他受不住了一口咬在安迷修的肩膀上，见了血，安迷修像是一点儿感觉都没有，继续卖力抽插，低下头吮吸本就肿大一圈的乳头。

等安迷修射进去的时候雷狮被硬生生再次带上高潮，大腿痉挛，肉穴抽搐着分泌出一大波热液，几乎把安迷修又泡硬了。

但是雷狮已经闭上了眼睛，显然是没有力气再来一次，棕发男人看着自己伴侣身上的痕迹，有些愧疚的撩开雷狮黑蓝色的头发，在覆着一层细密汗珠的额头上落下一吻。

然后他就发现不对了。

安迷修脸色变了，匆忙退出了温暖的地方，又用手背碰了碰雷狮的额头：“雷狮，你在发烧？”

“……好像有点儿低烧，”雷狮把眼睛睁开了一条缝，又很快闭上，“睡一会儿就好了。”

“对不起，我……我……”

安迷修“我”了半天也不知道该说什么，反倒是雷狮闭着眼睛凭感觉冲他无力的笑了一下，声音低的几乎听不见：“愧疚你就割地赔款。”

“……我带你去清理，然后去拿药，你好好休息。”

END


End file.
